1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a lighter, and more particularly to a pipe lighter which comprises a lighter apparatus equipped with an inhaler apparatus to form a single portable apparatus for enhancing the practice use of the inhaler apparatus.
2. Description of Related Arts
A pipe is a common tool for tobacco smoking and typically consists of a small chamber for the combustion of tobacco. Generally, the pipe is commonly made of briar, corncob, meerschaum, and clay. People who want smoking usually carry a lighter to ignite the tobacco inside the pipe. However, no matter which type of pipe it is, the smokers must carry the lighter or other lighting tool in order to ignite the tobacco. Accordingly, how to carry the smoking substance is another issue. Therefore, the smokers must need to bring a lot of smoking tools at the same time and this causes inconvenience for people who smoke.
On the other hand, the smokers usually have the experience of borrowing other people's lighter to ignite the tobacco. Even though the smoker may have the lighter and the pipe on hand, it is not guaranteed that the user can be able to directly aim the flame at the smoking substance. In other words, it is not easy for people to ignite the tobacco in outdoor environment, especially in a windy condition.
Moreover, cleaning the pipe after smoking is a big issue for maximizing and extending the life span of the pipe. Some people use a pipe tool to clean out the ash and unburned tobacco. However, for some small pipes or long channel pipes, it is hard for people to clean the ash and the last bits out by using a pipe tool.
If the unburned tobacco and the ash doesn't come out during last clean, the flavor of the cigarette or the tobacco dramatically ruined by the residue element. Finally, the smokers usually require a tool for adjusting, packing and emptying the tobacco inside the pipe, and a regular supply of pipe cleaners. The size of the pipe and the tool for cleaning pipe are usually bulky, and hard for people to carry them on hand.